When You're Mad
by for always x
Summary: MuFuu Oneshot. Rated T to be safe. Yes, for once Fuu, Jin, and Mugen had some ryo. There was food, and there was sake, and of course heated disagreements between Mugen and Fuu...


Well, for some reason I was listening to "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo and it reminded me of Mugen and Fuu always fighting like some psychotic married couple. And this is what happens when you listen to crappy pop music and love Samurai Champloo! (and in case you've never heard the song, I put the lyrics at the end)

I don't own Samurai Champloo and I don't own Ne-Yo either!

* * *

**When You're Mad**

While making their way through some woods our favorite trio had come across some very unlucky bandits. After confronting the group and asking for their money, they were instead granted a few katana slices to the belly thanks to Mugen and Jin. Rummaging through the thieves pockets, Mugen's eyes widened as he hit the jackpot. "Oi, steal from assholes and give to me."

Fuu jumped and let out a holler of joy, "Finally, a bath!"

Yes, for once Fuu, Jin, and Mugen had some ryo. There was food, and there was sake, and of course heated disagreements between Mugen and Fuu. Jin was the intelligent one after all, he had his fill and retreated to his room at the inn.

After a shot or two of sake Fuu had quite a pink tinge to her cheeks and the jug or two that Mugen had drank left him a little shaky on his feet.

Like usual, Mugen had made some smart-assed remark that put poor Fuu in a rage; probably something about her flat-chest.

"YOU IDIOT! I DON'T NEED YOU, JIN AND I WILL FIND THE SUNFLOWER SAMURAI OURSELVES! YOU'RE JUST A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CRIMINAL!" Fuu was up now, leaning over the table staring at Mugen with her finger waving in his face.

But he just smiled.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE WITH THAT STUPID GRIN ON YOUR FACE? DO YOU THINK YOU'LL GET OFF THE HOOK BY ACTING LIKE A MUTE?" Her eyebrow was twitching now, if there was anything Fuu hated more than Mugen, it was being ignored.

But Mugen just kept on grinning with his chin in his palm.

"GOSH MUGEN I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!" So she threw back a few more shots of sake and stomped her way out of the inn's dining room, tripping a few times but catching herself at the last moment.

And Mugen followed her all the way to the lake at the other side of the town.

Fuu was fed up by the time Mugen reached her, and thanks to her "welcome" Mugen had a lump on the side of his head where one of her geta had landed. But instead of growling and swearing at her like usual, he just rubbed the spot on his head and continued smiling that goofy smile. He couldn't put his calloused finger on it; was it all the sake that was making the moonlight hit her hair like that, or was she always this cute?

Unfortunately for Mugen, Fuu's intoxicated mind wasn't coming up with romantic notions. Oh no, she was thinking about whether or not her other geta would knock the grin off of his dumb ugly face. But instead the small part of her brain that was still reasonable took over. Words could work as well as chucking things, right?

"Seriously Mugen, you're so creepy. QUIT IT!"

"Feh, why don't you just shuddap for once?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for our poor friend Fuu. First he stared at her, then when she said he was freaking her out, he told her to shut up? Mugen had to be the most infuriating person on the planet. Ahh but the reflection off the water was hitting him _just so_, and...THAT WAS IT! Putting these notions into her confused and drunken head! He was _really_ going to pay now! She scrunched up her eyebrows and in one fluid motion hit him square in the nose with her other geta.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY BROAD?" Mugen clutched his nose, blood running down his fingers in a river.

Now part of Fuu wanted to scream, 'Serves you right, you bastard!', but the other half felt pretty guilty about hurting him like that.

"Mugen you idiot, you're supposed to be a great fighter, why didn't you just dodge it?" However, her actions spoke much louder than her words. She had torn a piece of her kimono and was in the process of prying his hands away from his nose so she could clean him up. Uncharacteristically for Mugen, he let his hands fall and allowed her to help him. Maybe Fuu would let him get drunk more often, he sure was a lot easier to deal with (even when he was fighting with her!).

"Are you done yet?"

Now this was a side of Mugen Fuu had definitely not seen before, he was whining like a little kid!

"Just one second..." One more swipe of the cloth and any remnants of what she had done to him were gone. "Done!" Fuu stepped back and smiled, she was too good!

Mugen gingerly touched his nose. "Geh, be thankful you didn't break it. If you had I'dve drowned you in the damn lake."

"You bastard! I knew I should've left you here to bleed to death!"

"Fuu, it was a BLOODY NOSE, it wouldn't have killed a tough guy like me."

Eyebrow cocked and hands on her hips she replied, "Tough? You were just whining like a 4 year old!"

"Listen, just because you have the chest of a 4 year old doesn't mean ya gotta take it out on me..."

Fuu's eyes were blazing and she started to pound her fists against his chest, but before she could get more than a few punches in, Mugen had grabbed her wrists and stopped her attack.

"MUGEN YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

And look at that! His stupid grin was back! But suddenly, the anger was drained out of Fuu. His eyes looked so wonderful and she hadn't realized how close they were. He was staring down at her and she could feel his breath on her face. In his dark eyes was a foreign shine; just a hint of something sweet and caring. Just a few inches closer...

"Oi, I know. Now c'mere and kiss me!"

In seconds Fuu's wish was granted and Mugen's lips crashed against hers.

--------------

Jin had been following Fuu since he heard her run out of the Inn, after all, he didn't want anything to happen to her and he didn't want to bank her safety on Mugen. But _this_? He hadn't expected it in a million years. He supposed it was true after all that sake could make you do strange things. But he decided to leave this kind of buisness to fate and started on his way back to the Inn. But he could've sworn he heard someone say, "Wow! They really are small!" and a noise that sounded strangely similar to someone being hit in the head with a rock.

_--------------_

_It's just the cutest thing when you get to fussin' ( cussin' )_

_Yelling and throwing things, I just want to eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect when I start staring knowing that it makes you mad_

_I'm sorry, but seeing you mad is so sexy_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose when you make your angry face_

_That makes me want to take of all of your clothes and sex you all over the place, yeah_

_Could it be the little way you storm around that makes me wanna tear you down, oh_

_Baby I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is everytime you scream at me I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me I wanna touch you, yeah_

_When we get to argueing I just gotta kiss you_

_Baby I don't know why it's like that but you're just so damn sexy when you're mad_

* * *

I hope you liked it, don't forget to review! 


End file.
